The Black Prince
by Challenge The Horizon
Summary: As the sole heir to the Mad King, Galbatorix, Naruto must do what no son should ever have to, slay his own father. For the betterment of Alagaësia and to end the suffering of the people, Naruto must drench his hands in the blood of his own father.
**The Black Prince**

 **Naruto will be OOC in this story, but he will still retain the traits of his canon self.**

 **Chapter 1: The Prince**

The Broddring Empire, an empire ruled by the previous king, King Angrenost. Now, commonly known as "The Empire", only a select few inhabitants of the kingdom knew of the Broddring Empire's existence. Extending over most of western Algaesia and spanning to the far reaches of the Hardarac Desert as well as over the mountain range known as the Spine. After the death of King Angrenost, Galbatorix, the Mad King had ascended onto the throne and crowned himself as King. After the destruction of the Dragon Riders, there was nothing left to oppose Galbatorix. The elves could not do a single thing about his ascension onto the throne, all they were good for were hiding in their forest. Dwarves, in Galbatorix's eyes, they were incompetent as a race, posing no threat to him and his rule. And lastly, there was the rebel force known as the Varden, foolish enough to believe they stood a chance in usurping his reign.

His reign was a ruthless and cruel one, ruling with an iron fist, Galbatorix had only a single goal in mind. After gaining full control of some of his Eldunarí, Galbatorix now only needed a single piece before his plan could begin, and that was the birth of the last female dragon in existence. Yes, locked away in his vaults were four of the only Dragon Eggs remaining in all of Alagaësia. And with the birth of the female dragon, a new order of Dragon Riders would soon follow, and his ambition would finally be complete. But, in order for the egg to hatch, a proper Rider was needed. And so, Galbatorix waited. His lifespan was a long and almost seemingly unending one, years were like months to him, and weeks were days. He would wait until the day the dragon hatched from her egg and returned the dragons to their former glory.

Galbatorix had many, many, concubines. And much to his surprise, one of them had been impregnated during one of his sessions. Galbatorix could only smile at the news, a cruel and sadistic smile, yet it still held the slightest traces of untainted joy. An heir was something that Galbatorix had never pondered on, though his lifespan was protracted, an heir was needed to continue if his image for the all of Alagaësia were to continue when his life faded into nothingness. In a short nine months, Galbatorix now held _his_ child in his arms. A name was needed for the Prince of The Empire, and a name that came from a long forgotten language was one that Galbatorix had chosen. Naruto, maelstrom. Yes, a fitting name for his heir.

* * *

"My Prince!" a soldier called out in a frantic tone as his eyes focused on the individual seated on the edge of the cliff.

The individual, was none other than Naruto, the Prince of The Empire and heir to the throne. Standing at an above average height, Naruto possessed a patch of spiky hair that possessed a shade of golden blonde, his bright blue eyes were scanning the glistening sea raging before him. Garbed in clothing fit for one of his position, Naruto wore a simple leather chest piece and a pair of matching loose pants with a tattered black cloak shrouding him. Strapped to his waist was a eerie pale white blade, reflecting the menacing sun rays shining from above.

"Yes?" Naruto asked as his eyes never left the glittering sea.

"The King has sent for you, my Prince." the soldier answered as his breathe was strained from the distance he had to run just to reach Naruto. "The King wishes to speak to you about a private matter."

"Hm, you may leave now, soldier." Naruto replied finally as his gaze was torn from the scenery. "I shall meet with father."

"As you wish, my Prince." the soldier bowed his head and ran off without a second thought.

 _ **[Do you wish to go now, Naruto?]**_ a deep voice resonated in the back of Naruto's mind. Naruto, who had been staring at the sky merely responded with a simple answer yes.

The sky above Naruto darkened as a pale white reptilian blocked the sun's shining rays and cast an immense shadow around Naruto, it's scales decorating every inch of it's body shown brilliantly in the sunlight, like diamonds sparkling in the light. A set if bat-like membraned wings shot from the creatures back and finally a series of spikes jutted from the creatures back and ended near it's tail. Naruto looked at the creature, that everyone would classify as a dragon, with a fond smile. Placing his right hand on the dragon's muzzle, Naruto smiled and looked into's it's gleaming violet eyes. This was Ënurfala, the few remaining dragons in all of Alagaësia and his other half.

 _[Ënurfala, let us go.]_ Naruto thought as he heaved himself onto the dragon's back and strapped his legs into the saddle.

Ënurfala's took off into the air and in an instant, Naruto could feel the wind pushing against his face as the duo tore through the clear blue sky. A smile appeared on Naruto's face as his eyes sparkled in delight, no matter how many times he flew with Ënurfala, it was always a joy to soar through the heavens. Up here, he did not feel the coldness of the wind brushing against his exposed skin. Up in the sky, there were no responsibilities as the Prince of the Empire, no suffering citizens, all there was him, Ënurfala, and the wind.

All Naruto felt... was freedom.

* * *

"Naruto, why are you late?" the demanding tone of his father resonated from the throne situated in the center of the room.

"My apologies father, I was out with Ënurfala." Naruto replied with a short bow of his head. "It will not happen again."

Galbatorix merely waved his son off as the mountainous figure resting behind him shifted and a pair of gleaming eyes shown in the darkness. A wild, unchained growl escaped resonated behind Galbatorix and the king merely chuckled. Turning to the massive black dragon resting behind him, Galbatorix spoke in a scolding tone, almost as if he was speaking to a child, "Shruikan, be silent."

If Naruto was unnerved, he hid it well behind a mask of indifference. Galbatorix returned his gaze towards Naruto and gave him a smile, the same twisted and crazed smile he gained whenever he found himself speaking of his plans of returning the dragons to Alagaësia. That smile always seemed to bewilder Naruto, even if it was from his father. His father was also the one who initiated the downfall of the dragons and riders as well as overtook and entire kingdom. Galbatorix was a man who manipulated his own friends to accomplish his goals, he was a man that was not afraid to step of anyone who got in his way, even his own son.

"Make sure it does not, my son." Galbatorix said. "Now, I wish for you to partake in the upcoming battle for Farthen Dûr."

"What about Durza?" Naruto asked as his mind pondered on his father's decision.

"Yes, Durza." Galbatorix surmised as a smile formed on his face. "Even with Durza there, I wish to end the Varden before they pick up steam. And so, with the new Dragon Rider hidden in those blasted mountains, I want you to speed up their demise."

"Father, will that not be... excessive?"

"Very much so. But, I wish for you to break them. Their hopes and dreams all fall on the Dragon Rider, and even if the battle is lost, defeating the rider in combat will erode their moral, little by little."

"As you wish father."

Naruto bowed and made his way out of the room just before he reached the large double doors, Galbatorix called for him once again, "Naruto."

"Yes, father?"

"Do not fail me."

* * *

 _[Ënurfala, prepare for battle.]_ Naruto thought as he sat on the cobblestone floor sharpening his blade. _[We are heading to_ _Farthen Dûr.]_

 ** _[Naruto, are you sure you want to fight the_ _Varden?]_**

 _[What else can we do?]_ Naruto wondered as his gaze traveled to Ënurfala. _[We cannot do anything against my father. All we can do is wait for the right opportunity to strike.]_

 ** _[Why do you not ask the Varden for help, since we are not powerful enough to defeat your father, it would be best to ask for help from another rider. Pride has been your greatest enemy so far. Refusing help even when you are down...]_**

 _[This is something I must do alone. He is my father, and as his son, I will be the one to end his life. After all, that is what little I can do for him.]_

Naruto stood up and sheathed his blade before he turned to stare into the clear blue sky. Releasing a sigh, Naruto walked over to Ënurfala and laid a hand on the dragon's snout. Even so, Naruto knew Ënurfala could sense the sadness plaguing his heart. After all, no son would be giddy about slaying his own father. With years of training under his belt, Naruto was still too weak to combat his father. Though he was skilled enough to combat elves and the new rider, he was nowhere near powerful enough to pose as a threat to his father. Eldunarí, that was his father's ultimate source of strength. Eldunarí were known as the Heart of Hearts, the crystal body organ of a dragon. Once shed, the Eldunarí allowed the dragon to transfer it's consciousness into the gem and live on forever.

Eldunarí were powerful sources of magic, and increased the users mental prowess exponentially. They were such amazing treasures, Galbatorix had a vault filled with them, ranging from fist sized to the size of a large rock. Because the dragons lived forever, Galbatorix had been enslaving the dragons one by one and driving them into insanity, as it was the only way they would willingly serve him. Naruto, was fortunate enough to receive a good amount from his father as a edge against his enemies. Though the ones Galbatorix had given him were still sane, that was fortunate enough. Gaining the trust of those dragons long forgotten seemed impossible as they remained adamant on refusing to give him their power, even if he desired to end his father's reign.

"Let us go then." Naruto said aloud as he seated himself on Ënurfala's saddle and strapped his legs in.

Naruto had changed out of his leather armor and replaced it with robes fitting for a prince. The idea of wearing armor for Naruto was unappealing, though he knew the benefits of protective armor, Naruto decided not to reap the benefits of armor and allowed his wards to absorb the damage instead. Naruto favored speed over defense as he desired to eliminate his enemies before they could land a blow on him. That was his combat style that Naruto had developed after the attack on Cantos village. It was a horrendous day, in an entire hour they painted the dirt roads with the blood of innocent lives. Screams of children and women alike were still fresh in his mind, every waking hour, the atrocities he had committed would haunt him.

 _ **[Naruto...]**_

"It's nothing, let's just go." Naruto shook away his thoughts and focused on the task at hand.

Ënurfala did not respond as he could feel the regret and pain lingering in Naruto's mind. It seemed that time had not managed to heal his mental scarring. With a final glance at his rider, Ënurfala took off into the heavens and shot towards the Boer mountains.

 **Chapter end**

 **Hope you liked that and thank you for reading. I am open for suggestions on this story so please feel free to PM me or write your suggestions in the reviews, once again, thank you for reading.**


End file.
